1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a withstand voltage testing apparatus and an automatic testing method thereof, and more particularly to a withstand voltage testing apparatus and an automatic testing method thereof capable of testing a withstand voltage by contacting/separating a test probe to/from a test position of an electronic product automatically and not manually.
2. Related Art
Generally, when various kinds of electronic products are assembled in a production line, several tests are per formed on the products. If the quality of the tested product is within a certain standard for the relevant product, the product is packed and sent out as a finished product.
Taking, as an example, a monitor assembly which is assembled from various electronic products, a withstand voltage test is explained.
A monitor is a product for optically sensing various kinds of video signals, as applied to many fields. In order to comply with standards of monitor performance and a user's request, it is necessary to perform strict test and adjustment in the production line. In order words, several testing and adjustments are performed in the production line and before the monitor is sent out in order to test whether the monitor displays the video signal on its screen properly. Thus, the monitor assembly is loaded on a pallette and transported to each stage in the monitor production line, and is tested regularly.
Two tests which have been determined to be helpful in the production of the electronic products are the low resistance test and the withstand voltage test. The low resistance test is performed in order to test whether an electronic circuit unit inside the electronic product (such as a monitor) and an outer case of the product are grounded, and to test whether a chassis ground and a power ground of the product being tested are exactly short-circuited. On the other hand, the withstand voltage test is used to check whether the product is insulated completely, and whether a second-side circuit of the power unit operates normally when a line terminal and a common load terminal from an alternating current (AC) first side power terminal, through which power is applied to the product, are short-circuited and a high voltage is applied between the line terminal and the common load terminal.
In the latter regard, since tilt voltage is applied to both the line and common load terminals of the AC power terminal of me product when performing the withstand voltage test, the operator performing the test necessarily exposes his or her body to high voltage and an accident can occur.
Therefore, there is a need for the development of a withstand voltage testing apparatus and related automatic testing method by means of which an operator is kept safe from electric shock. More specially, there is a need for the development of an apparatus and method for performing with and voltage testing of a product in which the test is performed without physical contact between the operator and a high voltage supply unit when a test probe is held in contact with a test terminal of the product being tested.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art relative to the invention disclosed therein, but are burdened by the disadvantages set forth therein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,324 to Tachikiri, et al. entitled Withstand Voltage-Testing Apparatus which discloses a withstand voltage testing apparatus providing high voltage testing and warning display means; U.S. Pat. No. 5,461324 to Boyette et al. entitled Split-Fixture Configuration And Method For testing Circuit Traces On A Flexible Substrate which discloses testing circuit traces for shorts with movable probes sliding on rails and a conductive backing plate as compared with the conductive brush contacts #2 in the instant disclosure and "movable probe"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,967 to Zelm entitled Automatic Insulation Test Equipment For Testing High Voltage Electrical Equipment At The Rated Voltage Level which discloses automatic insulating test equipment for motors; U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,432 to Chandler et al. entitled System And Method For Detecting Short, Opens And Connected Pins On A Printed Circuit Board Using Automatic Test Equipment which discloses automatic testing of a plurality of nodes, for circuit board shorts and ground; U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,317 to Winter entitled Device For Testing For A High Voltage On The Chasis of A Piece Of Electronic Apparatus; U.S, Pat. No. 5,241,277 to Kefalas entitled Test System For Automatic Testing Of Insulation Resistance, Capacitance And Attenuation Of Each Contact Pair In A Filter Pin Connector which discloses automatic testing of insulation resistance with test fixture; U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,187 to Maruyama et al. entitled Automatic Storing Equipment which discloses electronic instruments stored and tested on a movable and automated pallet system; U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,076 to Pillari et al. entitled Fault Detection Arrangement For Relay Switching System which discloses an electromechanical and programmed relay arrangement for an automated tester; U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,198 to Frohlich entitled Apparatus For Automatically Electrically Testing Printed Circuit Boards which discloses automated and sequential voltage testing of printed circuit boards with movable probe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,653 to Bosiger entitled Television Test Apparatus which discloses television chassis testing via switching modules and impedance matching; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,878 to Atchley et al. entitled Electrical Component Testing Apparatus which discloses capacitor component, electronic testing via conductive contact plates and a conveyor system.